


Regret And Betrayal

by Fengniao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Relationships, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengniao/pseuds/Fengniao
Summary: One brother believed by the world to be a criminal, second believed to be a coward. A short one-shot about Sirius learning the truth about his brother on the eve of his own death. Let´s keep this short and simple <3.OC/Reader character is kept as simple as using the first point of view in the story.





	Regret And Betrayal

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. _How many years has it been?_ It sure felt like a different life now. Yet, a spark of a familiar feeling surged through my body, I could almost see his figure leaning against the doorframe, with that crooked grin and black hair falling down to his face.

 

_“Regulus…”_ My voice was just a whisper.

 

I took a few more steps before finally arriving at the doorsteps of that haunted house, or more precisely at a place where said doorsteps should have been. _Fidelius Charm_ … of course, that made a perfect sense, nevertheless it complicated things for me slightly. But at the same time, a knew they are already well aware of my presence here. And my goal isn´t to get inside anyway but to speak with him. _Sirius Black._

 

_“Sirius? I know you are watching. I have something to share with you. Come outside.”_ Nothing… I took out my wand and placed it on the ground and then took a few steps back. _“I am unarmed. Please. I have something to tell you about your brother.”_

Inside the house, Sirius was watching silently what was happening in front of the manor. The woman outside was familiar, he was sure she belonged to the group of Death Eaters that recently broke out of Azkaban, but he couldn´t recall her name whatsoever. She simply wasn´t as infamous as the rest of the bunch.  Then she spoke of his brother, that piqued his curiosity greatly. Sirius knew that it was a mistake, but he grew so bored of the life in his new prison. He yearned the rush of the battle, the adrenaline surging through his veins and now, the opportunity presented itself… right in front of his door. Without a second thought, he grabbed his wand and rushed outside.

 

Suddenly a figure materialized from a thin air and continued to snatch my wand from the ground. I held my breath as the man before me straightened his back. The years in Azkaban wasn´t kind to the older of Black´s brothers, but… I can´t really talk, my own appearance was much changed since my arrest at the end of the First wizarding war.

 

_“Well? You want to talk about that coward of a brother?”_ Sirius said nonchalantly while pointing his wand on me.

 

_“You. You out of all the people should know that what the world thinks of you might be the opposite of the truth._ ” I saw right through him and his facade. He never stopped caring for his little brother.

 

_“Meaning?”_ He asked.

 

_“Meaning is, Regulus was never a coward. He was one of the bravest man I knew.”_ I answered.

 

_“Yes, like any Death Eater would ever truly know a brave man. They tend to kill them, yes, but to know them? Or even more, be them? Never. I tried to figure out what happened to Regulus and I know he wanted to back out. But it was too late, he paid for his mistake with his own life.”_ Sirius said scornfully.

 

_“You are mistaken. I met your brother when we joined the Dark Lord. We were both so young and so naïve and yes, so so so stupid too. Soon after, we came into a realization how grievous our mistake was and yes, it was too late to simply back out. That would be a suicide, we weren´t that disillusioned. This brought us together and we conceived a plan. Instead of signing our death warrants and running away, we decided to stay and focus our minds on a different task. Regulus and I, we wanted to contribute to the defeat of the Dark Lord by figuring out some of his best-kept secrets. And Regulus, he found out something, I begged him again and again to tell me, but he said it was too dangerous and that he will take care of it. The last time I saw him was there on that cliff. I know that place was of some importance to the Dark Lord and Regulus uncovered its secrets, but he has sworn me I wouldn´t follow him. So, I left, and I hoped he would succeed but… He never came back. If he accomplished his task or died_ trying _is something I will never know for certain. But rest assured that your brother wasn´t a coward. He realized his mistake and he tried really hard to undo all the wrongs he caused.”_ My voice was shaky. Even after all those years I never truly forgave myself for leaving Regulus.

 

Sirius remained silent for a moment, weighing my words. _“Why are you telling me this now?”_

 

_“After his disappearance, I wanted to continue our work, but all of my efforts remained fruitless. I failed him greatly and after another two years Dark Lord fell, and I was arrested and sent to Azkaban soon after. I never believed the tales that the Dark Lord is dead, so I kept my secrets while being imprisoned and unfortunately, my worst assumptions were proven to be right when the Dark Lord came back. When I got out of Azkaban, I re-joined His forces to repent for my sins and failures. I sabotage his missions in a vain attempt to slow down his rise to power, but even though I am not much of an importance to Him and He is still pretty clueless about my dispositions for Occlumency I know He will soon realize my disloyalty and everything will come down like a house of cards, burying me deep down under the rubbles. So… I wanted you to know the truth about Regulus because I think it would be important for him. He talked about you a lot… especially later. He admired your bravery to defy the expectation of your family and your courage. So, I did it for him, the courage runs in the family after all. And also, I want you to give this to Dumbledore. It is a picture of the place where I last saw Regulus, it still might be important.”_ I extended my hand with a small envelope containing a black and white picture of a mysterious cliff.

 

Sirius accepted the envelope silently. He was still confused about everything. Could it be the truth? If so, an immense wave of pride filled his chest, closely followed by a pang of guilt and sadness that he misjudged his brother for all those long years. _“Thanks.”_ He simply said. _“Anything else that might be helpful?”_ He returned my wand to me.

 

_“Sorry, I am not in the inner circle. But be ready, the Dark Lord is amassing an army, calling onto his old followers and forging new alliances. The war is near, and the brave men will die again. Goodbye Sirius.”_ I turned to leave, feeling some of the weight lifting from my heart.

 

_“Wait!”_ Sirius called out for me. _“What´s your name?”_

 

With a small smile on my lips I turned around a looked upon the night sky above me. _“You can find me up there. With him.”_ Then I apparated away.

 

Puzzled, Sirius returned to the house and quickly scribbled the name _“Albus Dumbledore”_ on the envelope. Without him realizing, this would later save it from Mundungus Fletcher because the half-blood wizard would be afraid of the principal’s wrath during his sacking of Black´s manor. Only minutes after that, the alarming news about Harry´s breaking in the Department of Mysteries reached the  Grimmauld Place, prompting Sirius to leave to aid his godson. In the end, Sirius didn´t get a chance to share the truth he learned about his brother with anyone, but he firmly believed it mattered the most that he had the privilege to know about his brother´s fate.

As for me, I left to see my family´s manor one last time. Now, rather a ruin than a lavish dwelling it once was. As the last one of our noble house, it was more than fitting that I should go down with it. And as predicted, it didn´t take long for the Death Eaters to get there, clearly, I wasn´t important enough so the Dark Lord would pick up the wand Himself. I waited till they got inside and then pointed my wand to the ceiling.

 

_“Bombarda.”_

* * *

 

_A/N_

Hello dear readers,

I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot. The fact that Sirius never learned the truth about his brother always bother me slightly and I think I am not the only one:D. As always, leave Your comments, remarks and critique down below.

 

XOXO

 


End file.
